Kit and the Shane Gang
by Mordmil
Summary: Kit lived in the forest with her family, but that all changed when she met Eli, Trixie, Pronto and Kord. Join her as she goes on adventure after adventure with the Shane Gang.
1. Meet Kit

SlugTerra is full of strange people, but you won't find anyone stranger than Kit. Sure, she may look like your ordinary 13 year old girl, with her brown eyes, brown hair that comes down to shoulders, bangs that she's constantly blowing out of her eyes, light green t-shirt, and brown jeans, but that's only what she looks like. Where she lives is a whole other story

* * *

"Spar-ky!" Calls out Kit, "Where arrre you?!"

Kit begins looking through bushes as she walks though the forest, until she finally gives up and stands with a sigh,

"Alright, I give up, you win." She says, defeated.

A few seconds after she admits her defeat, a Tazerling jumps out of the tree she's standing next to and lands on her shoulder.

"Ee ee!" He squeaks.

"You may have won this round, Sparky, but I'll get you next time." Kit says while stroking the Tazerling under his chin.

"Ee!"

"What? I will!" She assures, "So what do you want to do now? Swim? Climb trees? Or maybe..."

"Ee ee!"

"How come I knew you were going to say that? Alright, let's g-"

Just then, she is cut off by a fiery creature erupting into the sky.

"Wow, was that...?"

"Ee!"

"Alright, let's go!" She exclaims before dashing off toward the location of the creature.

* * *

"Can we hurry up and get through this forest?" Asks Kord anxiously as they approach.

"What's matter Kord, got some place to be?" Eli asks jokingly. Eli, Kord, Pronto and Trixie had started out early on their Mechas, and it was now midday.

"Haven't you heard, Eli?" Asks Trixie.

"About what?"

"About the Phantom of the Forest."

"Phantom? Come on Trixie, you know I don't believe in ghosts."

"Yeah, but I've talked to people who've actually glimpsed this thing, Eli. It's the real deal." Says Kord.

"Well, I can assure you, that no phantom would dare show there ugly face as long as Pronto's around!" States Pronto.

Everyone rolls their eyes,

"So what's the story with this so called _phantom_?" Asks Eli.

"Well, according to the rumors, it stalks travelers as they make their way through the forest-" Starts Trixie

"Sounds more like a curious animal than a phantom." States Eli.

"Let me finish...And steals supplies from campers."

"Yeah, and when the fog rolls in, you can even catch glimpses of it." Adds Kord.

"Pronto's heard, that on occasion, you can hear it wailing." Pronto puts in.

"Oh, is that...so...well, I..." Eli says in between coughs.

"Bro, you ok?" Asks Kord.

"Just...fine." He answers, once again, in between coughs.

"Ree ree?" Squeaks a concerned Burpy from Eli's shoulder.

"It's ok Burpy, I'm...ok."

"You don't look ok, in fact..you feel hot!" Trixie says as she rides up next to Eli on her Mecha and presses her palm to his forehead, "Eli, you have a fever!"

No sooner does Trixie say this, Eli slumps forwards on his Mecha.

"Kord, help me out!" Shouts Trixie as she tries to keep Eli from falling of his Mecha. Kord quickly dismounts his Mecha and stops Eli's Mecha from going any further. Trixie and Kord quickly lift Eli off his Mecha and lay him on the ground.

"What's going on? He was fine just a minute ago." States Kord.

"Well he's not fine now." Says Trixie.

"Not to fear," Say Pronto, "Pronto will get to the bottom of this!"

"Like how?" Asks Trixie.

"Well, uhh..."

"Thought so."

"Ree ree ree ree!" Burpy squeaks as he hops near Eli's blaster.

"Burpy, now's not the time for slinging!" Says Kord.

"Wait!" Says Trixie as she picks up Burpy and Eli's blaster, "I think he's trying to tell us something,"

"Ree ree!" Squeaks Burpy.

"I guess I'll just have to go with you on this." She mutters as she puts Burpy into the blaster and fires him into the air.

* * *

"Burpy! Hey Bur- oh no..." Kit says as she runs out of the trees as right into Pronto, Kord, and Trixie. She begins shaking, and starts backing up, but stops when Burpy comes hopping towards her.

"Burpy!" She says as reaches down to pick up the slug.

"Ee ee!" Greets Sparky.

"Ree ree!" Squeaks Burpy.

"Who are these guys? What's going on?" Whispers Kit.

"Ree ree! Ree ree!"

"Ok, let me take a look."

Kit, keeping her eyes on Kord, Trixie, and Pronto, cautiously makes her way toward Eli and kneels down, pressing a palm to his head.

"Definitely has the fever, and the shortness of breath that comes with it." She mutters, pressing an ear to Eli's chest.

"Excuse me," Kord says as he steps beside Kit, "But...who are you?"

Instead of answering, Kit runs into the forest. Ten minutes later she returns with a bowl, and spoon, a jug of water, a bundle of leaves, and a rock slightly smaller than her hand. She lays all of her supplies on the ground, looks up at everyone, then clears her throat.

"I can make an antidote." She says quietly.

"What?" Asks Trixie.

"I can make an antidote for your friend. Is that ok?"

"You can make an antidote out of that stuff?" Asks Kord.

Kit nods her head.

"Well, what are you sitting around for?" Asks Pronto, "Do it!"

With a nod of her head, she quickly gets busy crushing the leaves inside the bowl with the rock. When they turn into a fine dust, she pours the water in the bowl and mixes them until it turns into a green mush.

"All done." She declares.

"Well? Aren't you going to give it to him?" Asks Kord.

She shakes her head.

"Why?"

"You need to give it to him. He doesn't know me. He might...thrash out...on accident."

"Ok, that makes sense," Trixie says as she kneels down next to Kit and takes the bowl full of mush, "Kord, help me out here."

Kord kneels down next to Trixie and gently picks Eli up by his shoulder.

"Huh?" Asks Eli as he stirs.

"It's ok Eli, just a little medicine to make you feel better." Assures Kord.

Trixie begins spooning the mush into Eli until there is none left in the bowl.

"So how long is it going to take for this stuff to work?" Asks Trixie as Kord lays Eli back on the ground, and he quickly drifts back off to sleep.

"By tomorrow morning, he'll be better." Answers Kit.

"So in other words, it would probably be better to camp out." States Kord.

Kit nods.

"Do you know any place it would be safe enough to make a campsite?" Asks Trixie.

"Please," Starts Pronto, "Pronto will find a suitable area for us to make camp!"

"Yeah, I think I'll go with the girl who just made an antidote out of leaves." Says Kord.

"There is a place you can camp. If I ride on your friend's Mecha, I can make sure he won't fall off, and we can get there faster."

"Alright, let's do it." Says Kord.

Kit boards Eli's Mecha, then, Kord and Trixie gently sit Eli behind her. Kit then loops Eli's arms around her waist to keep him from falling off.

"Should I take all of your stuff?" Asks Trixie, picking up Kit's bowl.

Kit nods her head, and Trixie picks up all of Kit's supplies and stuffs them in her backpack. Once everyone's boarded their Mechas, Kit leads them farther into the woods.

"We didn't catch your name." Says Trixie as she rides up next to Kit.

Kit looks nervously to Burpy and Sparky, which are perched on her shoulder, and they nod their heads.

"Kit," She answers, "My name's Kit, and this is Sparky." She says, gesturing to the Tazerling.

"Ee ee!" Squeaks Sparky.

"Well Kit, my name's Trixie, and this is Kord-"

"Yo."

"-Pronto-"

"It is very nice to make your acquaintance."

"And of course, Eli." She says, gesturing towards Eli.

"It is very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Kit. It was a nice thing of you to do, helping Eli like that."

"My pleasure. But Burpy's the one you should be thanking. He told me where you were."

"You've met Burpy before?" Asks Kord, "When?"

"It is very...complicated. I will tell you in the morning so Eli can hear it, too. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, fair enough." Agrees Kord.

"So where do you come from, Kit?" Asks Trixie.

"That is also complicated. I'll tell you everything tomorrow morning."

"Can you at least tell us how old you are?"

"Um...Thirteen? Yes, definitely thirteen." Confirms Kit.

"So Kit," Starts Kord, Where is it you're taking us?"

"Here." She announces as they exit the forest.

They leave the forest and enter a grass field, with a stream that has crystal clear water.

"Wow, this is perfect!" Exclaims Trixie, "Thanks, Kit!"

"No problem."

"Of course, Pronto could have found this place, too." Says Pronto.

Everyone rolls their eyes,

"Here, let me help you get Eli off your back." Trixie says as she and Kord dismount their Mechas and gently lift Eli off. Kit then also dismounts the Mecha.

"Need any help with anything?" She asks as Trixie and Kord lay Eli down on the ground.

"Sure, you can help us set up camp." Says Trixie.

With the help of Kit, Trixie, Kord, and Pronto quickly set up camp.

"Looks like we still have a few hours to burn before sundown." States Kord as finishes setting up the fire pit.

"Mhm," Says Kit as she leans down and presses her palm to Eli's forehead, "Does anybody have a rag?"

"Here you go." Kord says as he takes a rag out of his back pocket and hands it to her.

"Thanks."

Kit walks over to the stream and begins soaking the rag in the water.

"These seem like nice people, don't they Sparky?" She asks the Tazerling as she glances back at the group.

"Ee ee!"

"I'm just glad I was able to help," She says as she rings out the waterlogged rag, "A friend of Burpy's is a friend of mine!"

Kit walks back over to Eli and puts the rag on his forehead, while also noticing some of Eli's slugs in their slug containers.

"Sure has a variety of slugs, doesn't he Sparky?" States Kit, "Hey, he even has a Tazerling!"

"Ee ee!" Squeaks Sparky.

"Ee!" Squeaks the other Tazerling as it hops out of his container.

"Wow, hey there, buddy. Are you sure you're allowed out of there?" She asks, picking the slug up in her hands.

"That's Joules," Says Trixie from behind her, "And yeah, I'm sure Eli wouldn't mind him having a little fun."

"Well hi there, Joules. My name's Kit, and this is Sparky. Hey, how would you like to come over and play in the stream with us? Hm?"

"Ee!"

"What about you, Burpy?" She asks the slug, who was near Eli's head,

"Ree ree!" He squeaks as he jumps on Kit's shoulders.

"Sweet, let's go!"

Kit, Sparky, Joules, and Burpy had loads of fun, swimming in the stream, occasionally pausing to check on Eli, but evening soon fell and they rejoined the group.

"Have fun?" Asks Trixie as Kit approaches.

"Yeah, loads!" She answers as she presses her palm to Eli's forehead, "I think his fever's going down."

"That's good." Says Trixie.

Kit looks to the setting sun and gets a serious expression on her face.

"Ya know, Kit," Starts Kord, "You can spend the night with us if you want. It's the least we can do."

"Oh, gee, thanks! But first, I need to go into the forest and...uh...do something. I'll be right back." She says before quickly running back into the forest. Fifteen minutes later, she rejoins the group.

"What was that about?" Asks Kord.

"Oh, nothing." Answers Kit.

"The soup is ready!" Calls Pronto.

Everyone gathers around the campfire and grabs a bowl of soup.

"Mmm, this is good." Says Kit as she takes a sip.

"Why thank you," Says Pronto, "It is a secret Molenoid recipe, passed down from generation to generation."

"Cool. What's in it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Says Kord.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised you aren't gagging on it right now." Says Trixie.

"I guess I have an iron stomach." Kit says as she takes a piece of slug food from Sparky, tosses it up in the air, then giggles as he catches it in his mouth.

"Sparky sure is special to you, isn't he." States Trixie.

"Yeah, he's my best friend." Kit answers while stroking Sparky's head.

"Ee ee..." Sparky squeaks in content.

Kit lets out a yawn as she sets down her empty bowl.

"I think I'm going to got to sleep now." She states.

"Here, take a pillow and blanket." Kord says as he tosses her the said items.

"Thanks." She says as she catches the blanket and pillow. She unfolds the blanket, then lays her head on the pillow and falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kit awakens to an electrical shock.

"Sparky!" She exclaims in a whispered tone, "What was that for?!"

"Ee ee ee!" He squeaks while pushing a wooden slingshot towards Kit.

"Did you seriously get this thing out of the tree?"

"Ee!"

"Listen, we can't go slinging right now, Sparky. Later, when they're gone, ok?"

"Ee ee..." He squeaks, crestfallen.

After seeing the sad look on Sparky's face, Kit gives in.

"Oh, alright, but only one time! And we have to hurry before they wake up."

"Ee ee!" Sparky squeaks excitedly.

Kit picks up Sparky and the slingshot and walks over toward the stream.

"You ready Sparky?" She asks as she puts Sparky into the slingshot.

"Ee ee!" Squeaks Sparky.

Kit pulls back on the string, aims it so it's facing upstream, and when it reaches its limit, releases. Kit watches with awe filled eyes as Sparky changes from his cute proto-form to his amazing fighting form.

"Ahh, I never get tired of seeing that." States Kit.

Once Sparky loses momentum and changes back to his proto-form, he lands in the stream and rides the current back to Kit.

"That was awesome, Sparky!" Kit says as she picks up the Tazerling from the stream, "We'll have to it again, later."

"Ee ee!" Agrees Sparky.

"Well that's an interesting way to sling slugs." States a voice from behind.

Kit quickly turns around while simultaneously stuffing her slingshot in her back pocket, to find Eli Shane standing behind her with Burpy on his shoulder.

"I-I-I..." Stutters Kit as she backs up. She accidentally takes a step into the stream, almost losing her balance.

"W-Wow!" Kit shouts in surprise as she teeters on the edge.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Eli says as he grabs on to Kit's arm and pulls her away from the stream.

"Um...thanks." Says Kit.

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Kit. And this," She says, gesturing to the Tazerling on her shoulder, "Is Sparky."

"Well hi there, Kit. Hi Sparky."

"Ee ee!"

"Do you feel better?" Asks Kit, "You were really sick yesterday."

"Yeah, I feel as right as rain."

"Cool."

"My name's Eli, by the the way."

"I know, your friends told me."

"Speaking of my friends," He says, turning around, "Let's wake them up."

Kit and Eli walk over to the sleeping group and begin shaking them awake. While Eli was able to get Kord and Trixie awake, Kit was having some trouble with Pronto, and Kit, who becomes annoyed, asks,

"Sparky, can you shock him awake?"

"Ee ee!"

Sparky leaps from Kit's shoulder a produces a little jolt of electricity from between is antennae, which he aims at Pronto.

"YYYYOUCH!" Pronto shouts in surprise as he shoots up, "You devilish slug! What did you do that for!"

"Ee ee ee." Chuckles Sparky.

"You wouldn't wake up." Kit states as she puts Sparky back on her shoulder and stands up.

"Well, it's good to see you're ok better now, bro." States Kord.

"Yeah, you had us worried." Says Trixie.

"Of course, if it wasn't for Pronto and his amazing remedies, you would not have gotten better!" Boasts Pronto.

"Ree ree ree..." Squeaks an exasperated Burpy. He jumps off Eli's shoulders and on to Kit's.

"Ree ree!" He squeaks.

"Well, Burpy seems to like you." states Eli.

"Yeah..." After taking a look at Burpy and Sparky, she continues, "I believe I owe you all an explanation. You may want to sit down."

"What's this about?" Eli asks as he sits down.

"When you collapsed yesterday, Burpy for some reason really wanted me to shoot him in the air, and a couple minutes after I did, Kit comes running out of the forest. In fact, Kit here's the one who made the antidote that made you better." Says Trixie.

"Really?" Asks Eli.

"Yeah," Answers Kit, "You see, there's this one flower around here called the Marmella Flower who's pollen can make you sick, so I call it Marmella Flower Fever. It comes on suddenly and without warning. It can even affect slugs. That mush I made out of leaves counteracts the pollen and makes you better. For people it usually takes about a day until they're better, for a slug, about an hour."

"But Pronto, Kord, and I didn't get sick. Neither did the slugs." States Trixie.

"Well it's not guaranteed you're going to get it, it's just a possibility. Anyway, getting off topic here. I told you guys I was going to explain about how I know Burpy-"

"Wait, you know Burpy?" Asks Eli.

"-Yes- And so I'll explain. Trixie, remember how yesterday you asked where I live and I told you it was complicated?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the truth is...I live in the forest, and have been since I was three years old."

"Really? How's that possible?" Asks Kord.

"Well, I can't really remember that well...it might have a camping trip gone wrong or something...but what ever happened, somehow I ended up in the forest an orphan."

"And you've been surviving here since you were three?" Asks Eli, "How?"

"Well...I had a little help. You see, in the forest is a flock of Tazerlings, and they kind of adopted me."

"You were raised by slugs?" Asks Pronto.

"Yeah. They protected me and warned me if someone was coming. They taught me what to eat and what not to eat, in fact, they're the ones who taught me how to make the antidote. For the past ten years, I've been surviving on berries, bugs, nuts, and a variety of mushrooms."

"Ew, you eat bugs?" Asks a disgusted Trixie, "Well I guess that explains how you were able to eat Pronto's soup."

"It takes a person of strong will power to eat my soup!" Says Pronto.

"Hey, I had to work with what I had, ok? Anyways, You know how my voice is kind of...scratchy?"

"Yeah." Says Trixie

"Well that's because for the past ten years, I've mostly been speaking slug, which's kind of made my voice scratchy."

"Wait, you actually SPEAK slug?" Asks Trixie, "Can you show us?" She asks as she pulls out her camera and turns it on.

"Sure." Kit says, turning her head to Burpy.

"Ee ee ee ee." Squeaks Kit.

"Ree ree ree, ree ree ree." Burpy replies.

"Ee ee ee ee?"

"Ree ree ree." Bury finishes with a nod of his head.

"And what did you just talk about?" Asks Trixie.

Turning to the camera, Kit says,

"We just had a nice conversation about how the Shane Gang got under Dr. Blakk's skin when they stopped the shipment of Dark Water last week."

"Now THAT'S cool." Trixie says as she puts away her camera.

"Since I was only three when my parents disappeared, I would watch travelers as they made their way through the forest so I wouldn't forget how to speak English."

"Hey Kit," Asks Eli, "Have you ever heard of the Phantom of the Forest?"

"Hehe," Kit chuckles, somewhat embarrassed, "That would be me. Sometimes while I watched people, I would accidentally make a noise to draw their attention, and when the fog rolled in, I may have gotten a little closer than usual. I sometimes stole from campers, but that was only a couple of times, like for cloths or supplies like bowls and spoons so I could make the antidote better. I didn't do it unless I had to, and I wasn't proud of it."

"What about the wailing?" Asks Pronto.

"Wailing? Oh, that would be from stubbing my toe or stepping on thorns. While I could have taken a pair of shoes, going bare foot's more comfortable."

"So where does Burpy come into all this?" Asks Eli.

"Right...that. I was careful not to get too close to people when they traveled through the forest, but one person I did get close to was your dad, Eli. Will Shane."

"You've met my father before?"

"Yeah, it was when I about five. Your dad was traveling through the forest when Burpy here became sick with Marmella Flower Fever. I hate seeing slugs get sick, so I made the antidote and gave it to your dad so he could give it to Burpy. While Burpy recovered from the fever, your father and I kinda started to get to know each other. He thought it was interesting how I was living in the forest with slugs. Your father told me if I wanted to, he could take me to a nearby cavern so I could be raised by people."

"Why didn't you?" Asks Eli.

"I like living in the forest with slugs, they're my family. Anyway, after that, he would drop by every so often to check on me. To let me know he was in the forest, he would shoot Burpy into the air so I wouldn't mistake him for a stranger."

"Oh, so that's how you found us!" Says Trixie.

"Yep. The last time I saw your father, Eli, was a week before he disappeared. That was five years ago, and I was eight. That was the last time I thought I was going to meet another person."

"Well, I'm sure glad we met you, Kit." Says Eli.

Kit awkwardly smiles and blows her bangs out of her face. When she tries to shift into a more comfortable sitting position, she accidentally sits on her slingshot.

"Ouch!" She cries out as she reaches back and pulls out her sling shot.

"What's that?" Kord asks as he takes the slingshot from Kit's hands.

"That would be my slingshot. I stuck it in my back pocket when Eli surprised me this morning. Sometimes, Sparky and I would watch a duel between slingers. Sparky loved watching the slugs reaching velocity and transform, and to be honest, I did too. I made this slingshot so we could have our own fun. He still wants to be shot out of a blaster though, don't you Sparky."

"Ee ee ee!"

"Well, how about you use my blaster." Says Eli.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll show you how to use it. Come here, Burpy."

"Ree Ree!" Burpy squeaks as he jumps from Kit to Eli. Eli then stands up.

"You put the him in the capsule, put the capsule in the blaster, aim, and then fire." He says while firing Burpy into the air.

"Wow..." Kit whispers with awe filled eyes as she watches the fiery slug fly through the air.

"Alright, your turn." Eli when Burpy lands on his shoulder. Kit stands up and Eli hands the blaster to Kit.

"Ok. Ya ready Sparky?"

"Ee ee!"

Kit slips Sparky into a capsule, loads the capsule into the blaster, aims it into the air, and fires.

"Wow, he's having way more fun than he does when I use the slingshot!"

"Not surprising," Says Trixie as she, Pronto, and Kord stand up, "With a blaster, a slug can catch a little more air."

"Hey, Sparky!" Kit says as he lands back on her shoulder, "How did you like it?"

"Ee ee ee! Ee ee ee!"

Kit chuckles while stroking Sparky underneath his chin.

"Here's your blaster back." she says while handing Eli his blaster.

"Thanks," Says Eli, "You know Kit, you could join our group if you wanted to."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? You're smart, you're resourceful, not to mention you helped me out when I was sick, and you didn't even know me."

"That's the way we do it out here, we help each other out." States Kit.

"But the point is, Kit," Starts Trixie, "We would really like to have you on our team."

"Yeah, you're cool, bro." Says Kord.

"Yes, Pronto agrees." Says Pronto.

"So? What do you say?" Asks Eli, "Do you want to be apart of the Shane Gang?"

"I don't know...growing up with slugs, living with slugs...it's all I've ever really known. They're my family."

"Well, we're like a family, too," Says Trixie, "So what do you say? Do you want to join?"

"Sparky? What do you think?"

"Ee ee ee ee!"

"In that case, yes, I would love to join."

"Welcome to the Shane Gang." Eli says while patting Kit on her back.

"How about we back everything up so we can go home." Suggests Trixie.

"Sounds good to me." Says Eli.

The group works fast and quickly has all there stuff packed up and ready to go. Just as they get ready to board their Mechas, Kit says,

"I need to do one last thing before we go."

"What now?" Asks Kord.

"I'll show you, come on."

Kit leads the group back into the forest, stopping when they reach a big, thick, tree.

"What are you doing?" Asks Pronto.

"Hold on, I need to call them out," She says before taking a deep breath, "Ee ee ee ee!" She squeaks.

"I don't-" Starts Trixie.

"Wait for it..." Says Kit.

A minute later at least twenty Tazerlings file out of the hollow at the base of the tree and begin swarming around Kit, some even climbing on her.

"Is this your family?" Asks Eli.

"Yep," Answers Kit, picking up on of the Tazerlings off of the ground, "And this is my mom."

"Your...mom?" Asks Kord.

"Ee ee!" Squeaks the Tazerling.

"Well, my adoptive mom, but my mom none the less," Says Kit, "Yesterday when I ran into the forest I went to tell her that I was camping out in the field."

Kit holds the female Tazerling in the palm of her hand at eye level,

"Mom, do you remember Will Shane?"

"Ee ee." Answers the Tazerling.

"Well, this here," She says, pointing to Eli, "Is his son, and he asked me if I wanted to be a part of his gang. I said yes. Is that ok?"

"Ee ee." She squeaks with a nod of her head.

"Thanks, mom, and don't worry, Sparky'll be with me, and not to mention Eli, Trixie, Kord and Pronto."

"Ee ee ee." The Tazerling squeaks while rubbing her head against Kit's cheek, causing Kit to giggle.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," Kit says while setting the Tazerling back down, "And goodbye to the rest of you!"

At this, she gets a chorus of squeaks from the other Tazerlings.

"Alright, we can go now."

The group walks back to the field and boards the Mechas, Kit riding behind Eli on his Mecha. When they exit the forest, Eli turns his head around, and says, "Hey Kit, look."

"Huh?"

Kit turns around to see all of her Tazerling family perched on tree branches and waving goodbye, and Kit begins waving goodbye, back.

"Well Sparky," She says to the Tazerling on her shoulder, "We're off to have an adventure."

* * *

**Just a neat little idea I came up with after watching SlugTerra. Leave a review about what you think of it. **

**Mordmil, out.**


	2. Slug Hunting

**(This chapter takes place two days after the last one.)**

"Has anyone seen Kit?" Asks Eli.

It was mid morning, and Eli was looking around the hideout for the Shane Gang's newest member.

"Not since breakfast." Says Kord, looking up from upgrading Trixie's Mecha.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her either." Says Trixie, turning away from the computer screen.

"I, have no clue." Says Pronto, before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hmm...where could she have gone?" He asks, rubbing his chin.

Unbeknownst to Eli, Kit was watching every move he made from up in one of the branches of the tree growing out of the hideout.

"Hehe, this is gonna be funny." Kit giggles to Sparky, who was perched on her shoulder.

"Ee ee!" Squeaks Sparky.

"Alright, one...two...three!"

Kit waits till Eli's a little ahead of the branch she is perched in, quietly jumps to the ground, and then...

"BOO!" She shrieks while grabbing onto Eli's shoulders.

"Ahh!" Eli cries out in surprise. He turns around to find Kit doubled over in laughter.

"Oh man," She says, finally straightening out, "That was hilarious!"

"Haha, very funny," Eli remarks sarcastically, "Where were you, anyway?"

"Up there," She replies, pointing to the branch she had jumped from, "Climbing trees is one of my specialties."

"Pretty neat," Admits Eli, "Come here, I have something for you."

Eli takes Kit over to one of the many compartments riddled around the hideout. When he presses the button to open the door, it reveals a purple blaster and a belt of slug tubes.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"You mean those are mine?"

"Well, you didn't think I was just going to let you go around without a blaster, did you?" He asks, "Go ahead, take it."

Kit picks up the blaster and examines it.

"Sweet..." She says, "What do you think, Sparky?"

"Ee ee ee!"

"My thoughts exactly."

Kit straps the blaster to her thigh and clips the belt around her waist.

"Now you're starting to look more like a slug slinger. There's just one thing missing." Says Eli.

"What?" Asks Kit.

"You're going to need more slugs, which is why you and me are going to be going on a little slug hunt today."

"Wow, really? That's so cool! When do we go?"

"Right now, if you're ready."

"I'm ready." Says Kit.

"Then let's go. Bye guys, we'll be back later!" Eli calls out as he and Kit leave the hideout.

* * *

"One of the most important things for a slug slinger to have is a variety of slugs." States Eli as he and Kit walk through the forest.

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure Sparky would shock me to no end if I got another Tazerling." Says Kit.

"Ee ee!" Squeaks Sparky in agreement

"So which slug do you want to find first?" Asks Eli.

"Uhh...I don't know, what do you think I should get first?"

"Hey, it's your team." He says, holding up his hands.

"Oh...right..."

Kit stops by a tree and quickly shimmies up to the nearest branch, about 10 feet above the ground, then perches on it like a frog.

"Hey!" Eli shouts Eli, "What're you doing up there?!"

"Trying to get a bird's eye view!" She calls back.

"Now," Kit murmurs to herself, "Let's see if we can see a slug from up here." She says while holding her hand to her eyes, blocking the glare of the sun.

"See anything?!" Asks Eli.

"No, not yet!"

Just then, Kit sees a movement from the corner of her eye. When she turns her head and looks down, she sees a Flaringo hop out of the bushes.

"There!" She exclaims.

Kit leaps off the branch, does a flip in midair, then lands a few yards away from the Flaringo.

"Eep eep!" The Flaringo squeaks in surprise before quickly hopping away.

"Hey!" Shouts Kit, "Get back here!"

Kit quickly begins pursuing the slug, followed by Eli. Despite her efforts, she loses sight of the Flaringo a few yards from where she spotted it.

"Where'd it go?" Asks Eli.

"I don't know." Says Kit.

She takes a few steps before something catches Sparky's attention.

"Ee ee!" He squeaks while pointing to the ground.

"Huh?"

Kit follows his gaze until she finds what Sparky's pointing at; A small hollow at the base of a tree.

"Alright, good job, Sparky!" She praises.

Kit gets down on her hands and knees then peers into the hollow to find the Flaringo.

"Hey Eli!" She exclaims in a whispered tone, "I found it!"

"Sweet!" He says, kneeling down, "I'll see if I can get it out."

"Can I try first?" She asks.

"Sure."

"Hey little guy," She whispers, turning back to the Flaringo, "My name's Kit, and this is Sparky," She says, nodding to the Tazerling, "I'm looking for some powerful slugs to join my team. You look pretty tough. What do you think?" She asks, stretching out her palm in front of the hollow.

Cautiously, the Flaringo hops out of the hollow and into Kit's palm.

"Welcome to the team, little buddy," She says, rubbing its head, "How about I call you Torch?"

"Eep!" Torch squeaks in delight.

Sparky hops down from Kit's shoulder and onto her wrist to meet Torch.

"Torch, this is Sparky. Sparky, this is Torch."

"Ee ee!" Greets Sparky, holding out his hand

"Eep Eep!" Squeaks Torch as he shakes Sparky's hand.

"Check it out Eli!" Kit says as she and Eli stand up, "I got my first slug!"

"Good job, Kit!" Says Eli, "Of course, you're going to need a lot more slugs if you're going to be slug slinger."

"I know, but it's a start." Replies Kit.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Kit and Eli collect slugs. By the end of the day, Kit as caught a Thresher slug (Ripper), an Arachnet (Webs), a Hop Rock (Hopper), a Frostcrawler (Frosty), a Jellyish (Gooper), a Bubbalone (Bubbles), a Phosphoro slug (Dazzler), and through great difficulty which involved her diving into a pond and using hand gestures to communicate her message, an AquaBeek who she named Splasher.

"Well I'd call this a successful slug hunt, wouldn't you?" Asks Eli as the reenter the hideout.

"Definitely," Agrees Kit, "But where is everyone?" She asks while setting down her slug containers containing her slugs, who eagerly hop out to meet the other slugs.

"I don't know," Says Eli, "maybe they're out in the workshop."

He and Kit walk out to the workshop to find the door locked.

"Hey!" Shouts Eli while banging on the door, "Anybody in there?"

"Yeah, were in here!" Calls Trixie from inside, "Let me unlock the door!"

"Surprise!" She exclaims as she throws open the door and steps aside. Looking inside, Kit sees a Mecha that resembles a black panther.

"Is that...mine?" Asks Kit.

"It sure is," Answers Eli, "One of the reasons I wanted to take you out today was so we could surprise you."

"Oh, I'm pretty well surprised," States Kit, walking over to the Mecha, "Where'd you get it?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy." Says Kord.

"Well, either way," Continues Kit, "You guys are the best!"

"Of course, it was Pronto's idea to grant you your own Mecha!" Says Pronto.

Everyone roll their eyes,

"It was Eli's idea." Says Trixie.

"Just one surprise after another with you , isn't it?" Says Kit.

"Consider them, 'Welcome to the Shane Gang' gifts."

"Well, thank you."

Kit leans down and notices LUM-A printed in blue on the Mecha's left flank.

"I think I'll call he Luma."

"So how'd your slug hunt go?" Asks Kord.

"Pretty good," Says Kit, "D'you want to see all the slugs I caught?"

"Sounds good to me." Says Trixie."

And with that, the five walk back into the hideout.

* * *

**Kinda surprised at how fast I updated O.o. Lol, I surprise myself sometimes! Anyway, enjoy!. **


	3. Learning the Basics

**(Takes place a day after the last chapter.)**

"Now, there's a lot more to slug slinging than shooting a slug out of a blaster." Says Eli.

Now that Kit has an arsenal of slugs, Eli figured it was time for her to learn the basics of slug slinging, so now, they were out in front of the hideout, with Eli standing a few yards away from Kit, giving her her first lesson.

"I kinda figured it wasn't going to be easy," Says Kit, "So what's first?"

"Well, I guess the first step is-duel!"

Without warning, Eli loads his Armashelt, Banger, into his blaster then shoots him at Kit's feat, but before he makes contact, Kit dives to the right.

"Hey!" She shouts in annoyance, "Give a girl a warning, first!"

"That's the thing, Kit!" Eli shouts as Kit stands up and dusts herself off, "You always have to be-duel!"

Before Kit can react, Eli fires his Polero slug, Splitz, who transforms and wraps himself around Kit's ankles, once again, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, come on!" Kit shouts as she stands back up after Splitz turns back into his proto-form and hops back towards Eli.

"Stand sideways!" Instructs Eli, "You're harder to hit that way!"

Taking his advice, Kit changes her stance so body is facing sideways, while simultaneously loading Torch into her blaster, and before Eli can shoot another one of his slugs, Kit fires hers.

"Wow!" Eli shouts in surprise as he narrowly evades the fiery bass-shaped creature.

"Awesome job, Torch!" Kit says as she picks up the Flaringo when he hops back to her.

"Eep eep!" Squeaks the Flaringo in pleasure.

"Nice job, Kit!" Says Eli. Before Kit can react, Eli fires his Hop Rock, Rocky, aiming him towards Kit's right arm, trying to disarm her, but Kit evades this attack, "But don't get cocky."

Eli and Kit continue firing various slugs at each other. When Eli evades an attack from Ripper, he again advises,

"Don't aim at your opponent every time! Mess up stuff around them. Do something they will never see coming!"

Taking this advice, Kit loads Dazzler into her blaster and fires him. When he transforms into his fighting form, which resembles an angler fish, he uses flashbang above Eli's head, which produces a bright light, temporarily stunning and blinding him. When Eli regains his vision, he finds Kit is no longer in front of him. In fact, he can't find Kit anywhere.

"Huh?" Asks a puzzled Eli, "Where did she-"

Before he can finish his sentence, he is hit by Sparky using Tazerbolt, which surrounds the transformed Tazerling with a ball of electricity, giving Eli a zap on contact.

When Sparky turns back into his proto-form, he hops towards a bush a few feet away. A few seconds after disappearing behind the bush, Kit stands up from her crouched position from behind the bush with the Tazerling perched on her shoulder.

"Hiding while the opponent is blinded then doing with a surprise attack," Eli says as he flattens down his hair, which had begun to stand on end after getting hit by Sparky, "Not bad."

"Thanks," Says Kit as she walks over and stops next to Eli, "And good job to you guys,too!" She says while looking down at her slugs in their slug containers. She gets a chorus of squeaks in reply.

What Eli and Kit didn't notice is that Kord, Trixie, and Pronto had been watching their lesson from the sidelines.

"That wasn't bad slinging." States Trixie as they approach the two slingers.

"Of course, Pronto could have done better!" Boasts Pronto.

"Thanks," Says Kit in reply to Trixie, "I learned a lot!"

"Ahh, they grow up so fast." Kord says as he wraps Kit in a headlock and gives her a noogie.

"How about we break for lunch?" Suggest Eli.

"Sounds good to me," Agrees Kit while breaking away from Kord's headlock, "What about you guys?" She asks her slugs and get a chorus of delighted squeaks in return.

"Yep, we're ready." Summarizes Kit.

"Good, because I'm starving." Says Kord.

"Not to fear, my cave troll friend!" Says Pronto, "I have the perfect recipe to vanquish you hunger!"

Everyone groans,

"How about we order out." Suggests Trixie.

"What, do you doubt Pronto's cooking?" Asks Pronto.

"Yes. Very." Answers Trixie.

"I think I'll agree with Trixie on this one." Says Kord.

"Yeah, me to." Says Eli.

Kit smiles as the bickering group enters the hideout.

* * *

**Wow, taking a notebook to school, writing down the chapter, then typing out the chapter when you get home is SO much more easier than just doing the typing at home. I need to do that with my other fanfic. Anyway, I got all the names of the slug attacks off of the SlugTerra Wiki if your wondering where I got my information. Until next time, everyone.  
**

**Mordmil, out.**


	4. Encounter With A Ghoul, Part 1

**(Takes place a week after the last chapter.)**

It was a beautiful day when Kit and Sparky decided to go out and explore a little ways away from the Shane Hideout. Kit was enjoying leaping from branch to branch on neighboring trees when something catches her eye.

"What is that?" She asks the Tazerling perched on her shoulder as she shifts to a crouched position on her branch.

"Ee ee ee." Squeaks Sparky.

What caught Kit's attention was a slug. A very...strange slug. It was standing a few feet ahead from the branch Kit was perched on and had its back turned to her.

"I've never seen a slug like that before." Kit admits as she holds her hand above her eyes, trying to block out the afternoon sun.

Kit deftly leaps off the branch, and as she lands, grabs the strange slug while simultaneously doing a somersault.

"Wow..." Kit says in shock as she stands up, "Ive never seen a Rammstone like this before."

The slug clutched in her hands did indeed resemble a Rammstone, but it had two major differences that she noticed. One, instead of a tan stomach and face, it had pink, and two, instead of brown eyes, it had bright red eyes.

"Ra ra ra ra!" The 'Rammstone' squeaks angrily as it tries to bite Kit's hand.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Commands Kit.

"Ra ra ra!"

"Oh for the love of-" Begins Kit, "_What are you?_" She asks in slug.

The slug answers, but Kit can't make out what it's saying.

"What do you think, Sparky?" She asks the Tazerling.

"Ee ee ee!" Sparky replies in disdain while glaring at the slug.

"You're right, let's take him to Eli. Maybe he'll know what's going on." Kit says before walking off.

* * *

"Where'd Kit go?" Eli asks as he enters the living room.

"She told me her and Sparky were goin out to explore." Kord says as he sits up on the couch.

"And when was that?"

"About an hour or two ago." Trixie says as she walks in from the kitchen, carrying an apple.

"I don't like her going out alone like that."

"Relax, bro, Kit's completely capable of taking care of herself." Assures Kord.

"Yes, she is much like Pronto," Pronto says as he walks in. "Smart, resourceful, and quick on her feat."

Just then, they hear a knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" Eli asks as he walks over to the door.

When he opens the door, Kit comes barging through, falling down and lands on her stomach with her arms outstretched, the slug she had been carrying earlier escaping from her loosened grip.

"Oh no, catch it!" She exclaims.

Pronto lunges forward, trying to catch the slug, but it hops out of his reach.

"Sneaky beast!" He cries out in annoyance.

"I got it!" Kord says as he backs the slug into a corner. When he tries to pick it up, the slug attempts to bite his fingers, causing Kord to step back in surprise, giving the slug a chance to escape.

"Get it, Trixie!" Shouts Kord as the slug hops in Trixie's direction.

Trixie attempts to reach down and grab the runaway, but just as her hand closes around it, the slug hops onto her fist, lets out a screech of anger, then hops away.

"Crafty little thing." Trixie says in exasperation.

The slug hops onto the table, and Eli, sneaking up behind it, slams a slug tube over it, finally trapping the rogue slug.

"Finally..." Kit says in relief.

"Wait a minute, this is a ghoul slug!" Exclaims Eli.

"A what slug?" Asks Kit, "I thought it was a Rammstone!"

"Not a Rammstone," Informs Trixie, "It's a Grimmstone; A ghouled Rammstone."

"Ok, not really clearing things up..."

"Come over here and I'll explain." Says Eli.

Everyone gathers around the table, looking at the angry Grimmstone.

"You ever heard of Dr. Blakk?" He asks.

"From what I've picked up from people walking through the forest, I can tell you he's not very popular." Says Kit.

"Blakk's been corrupting slugs using a substance called Dark Water," Continues Eli, "It turns normal slugs into more powerful, more unpredictable versions of themselves. This slug probably escaped from one of Blakk's cronies."

"But I thought slugs always returned to their slinger after they've been shot." Says Kit.

"With regular slugs, yes," Begins Trixie, "But with ghoul slugs they sometimes leave their slinger and go rogue."

"That explains why it was all alone," Says Kit, "And I guess I can hardly understand it because it's a ghoul."

"What do you mean you can't understand it?" Asks Kord.

"Well, I can understand a couple of words it says, but its voice is just to rough sounding to make out whatever it's trying to say," Says Kit, "Is there anyway to turn it back into a regular slug?" She asks.

"Well, actually, there is a way, but you're going to need to fire it first."

"Why?" Asks Kit.

Instead of answering, Eli lets out a high pitched whistle, and a few seconds later, a green one-eyed slug with a dark green back and a light green stomach and face hops over and Eli picks it up.

"You know Doc? Well, he's a Boon Doc slug, and he can cure ghouls, but he has to be at velocity first."

"Alright," Says Kit, "Let's do it."

* * *

Through great difficulty, Kit managed to get the Grimmstone from the table to outside in her blaster.

"You ready?" Eli asks as he loads Doc into his blaster.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." Answers Kit.

The two separate and aim their blasters into the air.

"On the count of three!" Shouts Eli, "One..."

"Two..." Continues Kit.

"THREE!" They say at the same time.

The two slingers fire their blasters.

When the two slugs reach 100 miles per hour, the Grimmstone transforms into a creature that is black with a blue tint, has a red stomach, white fists, white horns, and is twice the size of a normal Rammstone. Doc transforms into his fighting form which has a light green color on his underside, and a dark green color on his back, arms with little tentacles on them, and more little tentacles running down his back to his legs.

The two creatures collide in midair. Doc begins to emit green pulses of energy that cuts into the Grimmstone. In a flash of light, the two battling slugs turn back into their proto-forms and fall to the ground.

"Wow..." Kit says in awe.

She walks over to the two slugs and picks up the cured Rammstone.

"Good job, Doc!" Eli exclaims as he picks up the Boon Doc.

"Ee ee ee!" Doc squeaks in delight.

"Hey little guy, how to you feel?" Kit asks the Rammstone.

"Ra ra ra!" The Rammstone squeaks.

"What did he say?" Asks Pronto.

"He said he's back to feeling normal." Says Kit.

"Well, that's good," Says Trixie, "A day where a ghoul slug is cured isn't a bad day at all."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one," Says Kit, "Say, how would you like to join my team?" She asks the slug.

"Ra ra ra!" The Rammstone squeaks in delight.

"How about...Rammer." Kit says while rubbing the slug's head with her thumb.

"Ra ra!" The Rammstone squeals in excitement.

"Welcome to the team." Says Kit.

"Hey Kit, can you ask Rammer where he came from?" Questions Eli.

"Sure," Says Kit, "Ee ee ee ee ee?" Kit asks Rammer.

"Ra ra, ra ra ra, ra ra." Answers Rammer.

"He said he and a bunch of other ghoul slugs were being transported to another facility when his slug tube broke and he escaped." Kit translates.

"And where was this?"

"Rammer?" Asks Kit.

"Ra ra ra."

"Not to far from where I found him."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kord asks Eli.

"Gang," Starts Eli, "I think it's time we go on a little slug rescue."

* * *

**Oh, cliffhangers...don't you just hate those? Don't forget to review!  
**

**Mordmil, out.**


	5. Encounter With A Ghoul, Part 2

After turning Rammer, Kit's new Rammstone, from a Grimmstone back to a Rammstone, the Shane Gang decides to go after the rest of the ghouls who are being transported by Dr. Blakk's employees and turn them back into regular slugs so they can live in the wild again.

"If we can cure these ghouls, it could seriously hurt Dr. Blakk's supply!" Trixie says as she and the other other members of the Shane Gang travel through the forest on their Mechas, trying to find the Blakk employees who were transporting ghoul slugs.

"Yeah," Agrees Eli, "So does everyone know the plan?"

"got it." Confirms Trixie.

"As plain as day." Says Kord.

"Of course!" Says Pronto.

Silence.

"Kit?" Asks Eli.

More silence.

Concerned, Eli turns around in his seat to see Kit traveling a little slower than the others.

"It seems like our youngest member is slightly troubled." States Pronto.

"Uh, bro?" Asks Kord, "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Says Eli.

* * *

After slowing down enough so that he is riding side-by-side with Kit, Eli tries to break the silence.

"So is there anything you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Huh?" Asks Kit, "Uh, no, not really."

"Come on, Kit, you can talk to me." Says Eli.

"Well..." Starts Kit.

"One thing about a team, Kit, is that they need to have communication between each other."

"Well...I guess it's just that...I don't think I'm ready for something like this." Admits Kit.

"Going after Dr. Blakk's cronies? Why do you think that?"

"Well it was barely a week ago that I started slug slinging, and the only people I've ever dueled are you, Trixie, Kord, and Pronto."

"So?" Asks Eli.

"So those were just practice duels! We always stopped before things got ugly. I highly doubt that in a real duel, my opponent is going to wait for me to stand back up if I fall down."

"Kit," Starts Eli, "You're going to do just fine." He says as he puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I've seen what you can do. You're a natural at slug slinging!"

"You really think so?" Asks Kit.

"Of course, and so does everyone else," He says, gesturing to the others, "You just need to believe in yourself more. Your slugs do."

"My slugs?"

After saying this, Sparky jumps up onto Kit's shoulder and gives her a sharp jolt of electricity.

"Hey!" Kit shouts in annoyance, "What was that for?!"

"Ee ee ee ee!" Squeaks the Tazerling.

"What'd he say?" Asks Eli.

"To knock some sense into me," Translates Kit, "Because apparently, my other slugs agree with you."

At this, there is a chorus of squeaks from Kit's slugs from their slug tubes.

"So," Starts Eli, "Are you ready to rescue some ghouls?"

After looking from Sparky to the rest of her slugs, she replies.

"I'm in."

* * *

After catching up to the rest of the group, the Shane Gang continues with their search for the ghoul slugs.

"How do we even know we are headed in the right direction?" Asks Pronto.

"Because we just passed the place where I found Rammer, and according to him, he was being transported on a road not to far from-hey! Here it is!" Exclaims Kit.

The gang steps out of the forest and onto a road, where Pronto steps off of his Mecha and announces,

"I, Pronto, SlugTerra's greatest tracker will use my skills to locate the-"

"They passed by here about an hour ago." Interrupts Kit as she steps off of her Mecha and examines the tracks imprinted in the dirt.

"What?" Asks Pronto, "How did you know that?"

"Growing up in a forest has its perks." Answers Kit.

"How long do you think it'll take to catch up to them?" Asks Eli.

"If we hurry no longer than thirty minutes."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Asks Pronto, "Let's go!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the gang catch sight of five of Blakk's employees riding horse Mechas escorting another Blakk employee also riding a horse Mecha that is pulling a large cargo container.

"Alright, you guys know what you're supposed to do, right?" Asks Eli.

"Yeah!" Everyone replies enthusiastically.

"Then let's go!" Says Eli.

As they had planned, Trixie, Eli, and Kord begin running up on their Mechas towards the Blakk employees. When they get close enough, Eli and Kord fire Thresher slugs at opposite sides of the road. When they reach velocity, taking on the form of a tiger and shark mix,they both use Trottle Bit, each sawing down a tree, causing a road block. A duel quickly begins between Eli, Trixie, Kord, and the Blakk employees.

"Alright, you ready Pronto?" Asks Kit as the approach the dueling slingers.

"Please, Pronto was born ready!" Boasts Pronto.

Now that the Blakk employees are distracted, it's Pronto and Kit's job to switch the cargo container from the horse Mecha to Pronto's Mecha.

The duo stealthily approach the cargo container and Pronto gets to work on making the switch.

"Hurry up, Pronto!" Urges Kit, "We don't have much-"

"Hey! Who are you?!" The driver of the cargo container asks when he notices the two.

"...Time...oh crap..." Finishes Kit.

"You keep doing what you're doing Pronto!" Says Kit, "I'll take care of this creep...I hope..." She mutters as under her breath.

The Blakk employee stands up on his Mecha and fires a Pyringo, which is a ghouled Flaringo. To counteract his ghoul, Kit draws her blaster and fires Splasher. Splasher transforms into his dolphin like fighting form and uses Aqua Jet, dousing the Pyringo in a torrent of water, causing it to turn back into its proto-form. The Pyringo lands on the ground with an angry hiss.

Before the Blakk employee can fire another ghoul, Kit fires Hopper, who uses Hardball, turning into a rock ball that knocks her opponent off of his Mecha.

Kit jumps up onto the Mecha and stands up, keeping her blaster trained on her fallen opponent.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." She warns when the Blakk employee tries to reach for his blaster. He abruptly stops when he sees he is caught in between a rock and a hard place.

"Pronto, how's that switch coming?!" Kit asks, not taking her eyes off of the Blakk employee.

"Done!" Pronto exclaims as he stands up.

"Then let's get out of here!" Kit says as she jumps onto her Mecha.

Just as Kit and Pronto begin to pull away, they are fired upon by the other Blakk employees.

"Torch! Sparky!" You're up!" She announces.

The said slugs jump to her shoulder and Kit holds up her first slug tube.

"Torch, you first."

The Flaringo eagerly hops into the slug tube.

Kit turns sideways in her seat and fires the Flaringo, who collides with a ghouled Hop Rock, also known as a Hop Jack. When the two slugs fall back to the ground in their proto-forms, Torch comes out on top.

"Alright, Torch!" Cheers Kit, "Ok, show'em what you're made of, Sparky!" She says while holding up the slug tube.

She fires the Tazerling and when he reaches velocity, uses Tazercoil, latching onto one of Blakk's employee's arms, shocking him repeatedly.

"Excellent job, Kit!" Calls Pronto.

"Thanks! Now let's get outa here!"

* * *

The two arrive outside the Shane Hideout and wait for the others

"Wow, look at all of these ghouls!" Kit exclaims when she opens up the back of the cargo container, revealing two containers full of ghoul slugs, "Do you think Doc'll be able to cure them all?" She asks as she reaches into the cargo container and pulls out the slug containers one at a time.

"Of course!" Says Pronto, "Doc has never failed at curing ghoul slugs!"

"When do you think the others will get back?"

"Knowing them it will probably be hours before they return."

But then...

"Hey, Kit! Pronto!" Eli calls out as he, Trixie, and Kord come riding up on their Mechas.

"A few hours, hmm?" Asks Kit to Pronto.

"Of course, it could also be...right now."

"You did great back there, Kit!" Praises Eli.

"Yeah, almost like you've been slinging your whole life." Says Kord.

"We can hardly call you a rookie anymore." States Trixie.

"I just wish I could celebrate with the rest of my slugs." Says Kit.

"What slug? You mean these slugs?"Asks Eli.

After he says this, all of the slugs Kit had fired, Hopper, Splasher, Torch, and Sparky, jump onto the handle bars of Eli's Mecha.

"You picked them up! Thanks, Eli!" Kit says as she holds out her arm, and her slugs eagerly hop on, "You guys did great!" Kit says as she holds them up to eye level.

"Ee ee ee ee!" Sparky squeaks in delight.

"Looks like Doc has his work cut out for him." Kord states when he sees the two slug containers.

"Doc can cure them. Right Doc?" Eli asks as Doc hops onto his hand and he holds him up to eye level.

"Ee ee ee!" Squeaks Doc.

"Uhh..." Eli trails off.

"He said, bring'em on!" Kit translates.

"Then let's get these ghoul slugs cured." Says Trixie.

Instead of curing the ghouls one at a time, Eli instructs his team to let one container of ghouls out. When they do, they quickly herd the angry ghouls into a group to keep them from escaping. Eli then fires Doc, and when he reaches velocity, hooks onto the ground next to the ghoul slugs. Green pulses of energy surge into the ghoul slugs, and in a big flash of light, the ghouls are cured.

"One down, one to go." Eli says as he watches the cured slugs hop into the bushes.

The group then repeats their actions they did before, and the second container of ghoul slugs are quickly cured.

"You did a great job, Doc. Get some rest." Eli says as he picks Doc up, and the slug quickly falls asleep in his hand.

"So who's ready for dinner?" Asks Kord.

"I am!" Says Kit.

"Pronto is!" Says Pronto.

"Yeah, me too." Says Trixie.

"Count me in." Says Eli.

And with that, the Shane Gang quickly walks back inside the hideout.

* * *

**Well, another day another chapter. Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,  
**

**Mordmil, out.**


	6. A Rivalry Begins

**(Takes place a month after the last one.)**

"This must be the place." Kit states as she parks her Mecha in front of the auto shop.

Pronto's Mecha had been acting funny, and upon examination, Kord saw that it needed a part replacement. The part he had ordered had arrived at the auto shop, so Kord asked Kit if she could go pick it up for him.

Kit and Sparky enter the auto shop and see that one customer is causing quite the ruckus.

"What kind of blaster is this piece of garbage?" The girl asks, holding up the silver blaster, "Don't you have anything better?"

The girl is about Kit's age and height, has blonde hair running down a bit passed her shoulders, blue eyes, is wearing a light pink t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, brown gloves, and a belt of slug tubes around her waist.

"Hello!" The shop owner greets when he sees Kit, "Welcome to Berty's Auto and Blaster Shop. How may I help you?" He asks, turning his attention away from the obnoxious customer.

"Hello," Kit greets as she walks up to the counter, "I'm here to pick up a part for Kord Zane."

"Ah yes," Says Berty, "It arrived yesterday. It's in the back, I'll go get it for you." He says before disappearing into the back room.

Kit patiently waits for Berty to return with Kord's part. She begins rocking back and forwards between her heels and her toes when she hears a snort from the girl next to her.

"What kind of outfit is THAT?" She asks rudely.

"Huh?" Kit asks, startled.

"What are you, deaf in the ears or something? I asked, what kind of outfit THAT is." She says, gesturing towards Kit's cloths.

"Let's try this again," Kit says before clearing her throat, "My name's Kit. What's yours?"

Tossing a bit of hair over her shoulder, the girl answers.

"The name's Rachel. So what exactly are you supposed to be?" She asks obnoxiously.

"Isn't kind of obvious?" Asks Kit, "I'm a slinger!"

"In that getup? I don't think so."

It was true, Kit didn't wear the usual slinger attire. Instead of the usual gloves and combat boots, Kit prefers going barehanded and barefoot.

"I like my looks. If you don't, that's your problem."

"Ee ee ee!" Sparky angrily squeaks from Kit's shoulder.

"Ugh," Rachel says in disgust, "Keep that overgrown worm of yours under control!"

"Ok, bash me all you want, but do not, DO NOT bash my slugs." Warns Kit.

Just then, Berty renters the main shop.

"Here you go, Miss." He says while setting the box on the counter.

"Thanks." Kit says while taking the box before getting roughly pushed aside by Rachel.

"Now, before we were RUDELY interrupted, don't you have anything better than this piece of junk?" She asks, holding up the silver blaster.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best blaster in the shop." Says Berty.

"What a dump." Mutters Rachel.

"Listen you," Kit mutters as she measures up to Rachel, "He said it was the best blaster in the shop, so either take it and be happy, or do us all a favor and LEAVE."

After glaring at Kit, Rachel quickly tosses a small sack of gold onto the counter and stomps out of the auto shop.

"Talk about arrogant." Says Kit.

"Ee ee ee." Sparky squeaks in agreement.

"What the heck gives that girl the right to push people around like that?" Kit asks Berty.

"That's Rachel Clermont," Answers Bert, "Her parents own a mansion just outside of town."

"Let me guess, she's a snotty rich kid." Says Kit.

"More or less." Replies Berty.

"Figures," Kit says while rolling her eyes, "Well, bye now."

"See ya,"

Outside, Kit begins strapping the box to her Mecha when Rachel comes up behind her.

"You've got a lot of nerve." Says Rachel.

"Why?" Kit asks as she finishes securing the box to her Mecha and turns around, "Is it because I'm the first person to not put up with your arrogance?"

"You little..." Rachel trails off in anger, "Let's settle this slinger style."

"Oh?" Asks Kit.

"Yeah, tonight at midnight, Crystal Falls, bring your a game." Rachel says while swinging onto her Fox Mecha.

"Oh, don't worry, you can count on it." Kit says while swinging onto her own Mecha.

The two ride off into opposite directions, and just as Kit and Sparky leave the town, Kit stops in her tracks.

"Wait, did I just agree to a duel...AT MIDNIGHT?" She asks Sparky.

"Ee ee ee." Sparky squeaks, nodding his head.

"Oh great. Well, I can't hardly back down, I mean, someone's gotta put that brat in her place."

"Ee ee." Sparky squeaks in agreement.

"Um, how about we just keep this duel between you and me. That sound good?"

"Ee ee!" Squeaks Sparky.

"Good." Kit says before continuing on her way home.

* * *

Once returning to the hideout, Kit gives Kord the Mecha part and spends most of the rest of the day up in the tree growing out of the hideout.

After dinner, Kit retires to her room and waits for the others to do the same. At eleven o'clock, the house is quiet.

"You ready Sparky?" Kit asks as she quietly steps off her bed.

"Ee ee ee!" Squeaks Sparky.

With a nod, Kit leaves her room.

Kit quietly makes her way through the hideout and out the door.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult." Kit states while mounting her Mecha.

"Ee ee." Sparky squeaks in agreement.

"Ok, here's the plan," Kit says as she rides down the road at full speed towards Crystal Falls, "We get there, beat Rachel, then get home before anyone notices we're gone. Sound good to you guys?" She asks Sparky, who's sitting on her shoulder, and her other slugs who are in their slug tubes.

She receives a chorus of squeaks in agreement.

About fifteen minutes into the ride, Kit starts trying to convince herself this duel is a good idea.

"It's not like this duel's gonna be dangerous or anything," She states, "Just a friendly one-on-one match between slingers."

"Ee ee." Squeaks Sparky.

"And it's not like i'm dueling her just because I don't like her. If Rachel keeps pushing people's buttons like she does, it's only a matter of time before she ticks off the wrong person."

"Ee ee ee."

"And I'm sure Eli and the others wouldn't want to be bothered with something as trivial as this. Besides, if all works out, we'll be back home before anyone even wakes up."

Just then, Sparky cries out in alarm.

"Ee ee ee ee!"

"Huh?" Kit asks as she looks up, just in time to see Eli and the others jump out of the bush on their Mechas in front of her.

"WOW!" Kit exclaims in surprise, slamming on the brakes just in time to avoid running into Eli, while also lurching forward, hitting her forehead on the handle bars of her Mecha.

"Ouch..." She groans while rubbing her head.

"Kinda late to be joyriding." States Eli.

"So much for them not noticing we're gone..." Kit mutters before looking up.

"Mind telling us where you're headed?" Asks Kord.

"Fine..." Says Kit, defeated, "I'm going out to a duel at Crystal Falls."

"Really?" asks Eli, "With who?"

"This one girl I met when I went to pick up Kord's part. She's a real snob."

"Who is it?" Asks Trixie.

"Her names Rachel Clermont. She challenged me because I told her to stop pushing the auto and blaster shop owner around. I didn't realize what I had agreed to until I was on the edge of town."

"And you were about to go to a duel without Pronto?" Asks the Molenoid.

"Well I didn't want to bother you guys with something like this." Says Kit.

"Why wouldn't we want to watch you duel someone?" Asks Eli.

"I don't know, I guess I figured you would think it was trivial or something."

"Let us be the judges of that," Says Trixie, "What time's your duel?"

"Twelve o'clock." Answers Kit.

"Well then we'd better get moving," States Kord, "We've got thirty minutes."

* * *

The Shane Gang continues to Crystal Falls with Kit telling the group everything Rachel had said to her that morning.

"She really called Sparky an overgrown worm?" Asks Trixie after Kit finishes her story.

"Yeah." Kit answers.

"I can understand why you got mad at her," States Eli, "I'd be pretty angry too if someone called Burpy that."

"Ree ree!" Burpy squeaks in agreement from Eli's shoulder.

"Tell me about it," Says Kit, "Hey, how did you guys even know I left? I was careful not to make a sound."

"Burpy saw you leave," Answers Eli, "Or at least I think he did. I can't understand slugs like you can. Anyways, he woke me up and showed me you weren't in your bed, and when I woke up everyone else and went out to the workshop, your Mecha was gone."

"Burpy, you gave me up?" Asks Kit, "And here I thought we were friends!" She says jokingly.

"Ree ree ree." Burpy snickers.

"Looks like we're here.'' States Kord.

And sure enough, the group enters a clearing that has a waterfall leading off into a river.

"I can see why they call this place Crystal Falls," Kit states as she dismounts her Mecha and looks at the water, "Look at how clear the water is!"

"Well well well," Comes a voice from the forest, "I didn't think you would actually show up."

The group turns around to see Rachel coming out of the forest on her Fox Mecha.

"What's a matter?" She asks, "Too chicken to come out here by yourself?"

"Hey, at least I have friends that want to support me." Kit retorts as Rachel dismounts her Mecha.

"Whatever, let's just get this duel rolling."

"Sounds good to me." Says Kit.

The two slingers separate, Kit taking her place a few meters away from the river, and Rachel taking her place a few meters away from Eli, Trixie, Pronto, and Kord.

"You can do it, Kit!" Cheers Eli.

"Yeah, show her what you're made of!" Shouts Trixie.

"You got this!" Shouts Kord.

"Just remember everything Pronto has taught you!" Shouts Pronto.

"Thanks, guys!" Kit shouts as she draws her blaster.

"Losers." Rachel mutters under her breath.

In a blink of an eye, Rachel fires an Armashelt. When the slug reaches velocity, it uses Canonbolt, tucking its arms in to form a large cannonball that aims itself straight at Kit.

Kit quickly lunges to the right to avoid getting hit, while simultaneously firing Ripper. When he reaches one hundred miles per hour, he uses Thrillo Bade, shooting blades from his tail, but Rachel dodges them.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you're going to beat me!" Rachel shouts as she fires a Tormato slug.

At one hundred miles per hour, the slug turns into a dragon-like creature and uses Air Hammer, surrounding itself with super dense air, hitting Kit like a blow from a hammer.

"Ahh!" Kit cries as she flies into the air towards the river.

"Kit!" The Shane Gang cries out in worry.

Kit begins falling towards the river when she quickly loads Frosty into her blaster and fires him downwards.

At one hundred miles per hour, the slug transforms into a yet-like creature and uses Freezard, creating an icy wind that freezes the water beneath Kit.

"Omf!" Kit grunts as she roughly lands on the ice platform.

"Thanks, Frosty!" Kit says as she picks up the Frostcrawler before standing up.

"Ee ee ee!" Squeaks Frosty as Kit puts him back in a slug tube attached to her belt.

"That better enough for ya?" Kit asks tauntingly as she stands up.

"Argh!" Rachel cries out in frustration as she fires a Hop Rock.

Before the Hop Rock can hit her, Kit lunges off the ice, doings a somersault upon hitting dry land. When she comes out of her somersault, she kneels on one knee and fires Rammer.

When he reaches velocity, taking on similar characteristics of a ram, he uses Rockhorn, hitting Rachel with his huge horns, knocking her on her back.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Rachel shouts threateningly as she stands up and brushes herself off.

Rachel then fires a Vinedrill, who, at velocity, uses Tendrella. The slug hits the ground near Kit's feat, causing big, thick, green vines to grow out of the ground, binding her.

"Uh...oh..." Kit says, struggling to get free.

"Now I have you!" Says Rachel.

"Dazzler, you're up!" Says Kit.

The said slug hops from his slug tube and into Kit's blaster. Kit fires Dazzler into the air, and when he reaches velocity, uses Flashbang, blinding Rachel.

While Rachel is temporarily blinded. Kit tells Torch to get into her blaster. The Flaringo happily obliges, and when he is fired and reaches velocity, he turns around, faces Kit, and uses Heatsave, shooting a blast of fire from his mouth that burns the plants binding Kit until they're brittle enough for her to break free.

"That was close..." Kit mutters, brushing herself off.

Just as Rachel start to regain her vision, Kit loads Sparky into her blaster and fires him. When he transforms, he uses Tazercoil, latching onto Rachel's arm, shocking her repeatedly, once again knocking her to the ground.

Kit walks over to Rachel and stands over her, keeping her blaster trained on Rachel's chest. After Sparky turns back into his proto-form, he hops back over to Kit and climbs into her blaster.

"This duel's over," Announces Kit, "I win."

Begrudgingly, Rachel raises her hands to her head, giving Kit the 'I surrender' signal.

"Thank you." Kit says while Sparky jumps from her blaster to her shoulder before Kit holsters her blaster, "We're done here."

As Kit begins to walk back over toward the rest of the Shane Gang, Rachel stands up and says,

"This isn't over, Kit! The next time you see me, be prepared to lose!" She warns.

"Ya know what?" Kit asks, pausing in her step, "I'll take you on any day any time." She says before continuing towards her companions.

"That...was...awesome!" Exclaims Kord.

"Yeah, good job, Kit!" Praises Eli.

"That was amazing!" Says Trixie.

"I couldn't have done it better myself." Says Pronto.

"Thanks guys," Says Kit, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home."

The group walks over to their Mechas where Kit finds all of the slugs she had fired waiting on hers.

"You guys did awesome!" She praises, holding out her arm that her slugs happily hop on, "I'm so proud of you."

She receives a chorus of delighted squeaks from both Sparky and her other slugs.

"You know Kit," Starts Eli, "It sounds to me like you've earned yourself a rival tonight."

"I think you're right," Agrees Kit, looking back to see Rachel riding off into the forest, "But I'm not afraid, because as long as my slugs and I work together, there's no one we can't beat!"

* * *

**I have to admit, this is probably one of my favorites. Anyway, until next time,  
**

**Mordmil, out.**


	7. Visiting Home

**(Takes place a month after the last chapter.)**

"So are you excited Kit?" Eli asks as the group rides down the road on their Mechas.

"What kind of question is that?" Asks Kit, "Of course I'm excited! I haven't seen mom and the other Tazerlings in ages!"

And indeed it has. It's been over two months since Kit has seen her slug family, so Eli thought it would be nice to go and visit them.

"Hey Kit, have you ever wondered who your parents were and what happened to them?" Asks Trixie.

"They've crossed my mind a couple of times, but I can't even remember what they looked like, let alone what happened. When I was seven I asked mom how she found me,and her answer was she found me wandering through the forest all alone. I figured that my parents got into some kind of accident or something, so I never asked again."

"Aren't you sad that you never got the chance to know your parents?" Asks Kord.

"A little. But a lot of good did come out of my parents disappearing. Not that I'm happy they did."

"What good could possibly come out of your parent's disappearance?" Asks Pronto.

"Well, I got to live with slugs and learn their language. Slugs are way more than what most people think they are. And most importantly, I got to meet Sparky."

"Ee ee ee." Sparky squeaks while rubbing Kit's cheek with his head from his position on her left shoulder.

The group begins to approach Phantom Forest, the name given to it be travelers, when Kit stops in her tracks.

"Something's not right..." She murmurs.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Trixie, "Everything looks fine to me."

"Ee ee ee!" Sparky squeaks in urgency.

"What?" Kit asks in shock, "But that would mean...come on, let's go." Kit says before taking off into the forest at full speed.

"What's gotten into her?" Asks Kord.

"I don't know," Admits Eli, "But from the look on her face, it can't be good." He says before the group continues after Kit.

* * *

In the forest, Kit dismounts her Mecha a few yards away from the tree her Tazerling family resides.

"The forest..." Kit says while looking around, "It's...dying."

The forest was indeed starting to perish. The normally lush green leaves were beginning to take on a grayish tint, and the air that was usually filled with the happy squeaks of slugs was abnormally silent.

Kit walks over to the tree with the hollow at its base and crouches down on her hands and knees.

_"Hello?"_ She asks in slug, _"Anybody home?"_

She waits a few minutes before shifting her position so she's sitting on her legs.

"Sparky," She asks, "Can you hop in and see if there's anybody in there?"

"Ee ee ee!" Sparky squeaks before hopping from Kit's shoulder and into the hollow.

A few seconds later, he hops back out, sadly shaking his head.

"But where could they-"

"Kit!" Eli shouts as he, Trixie, Kord, and Pronto approach, dismounting their Mechas, "What's the matter?"

"They're...gone." She answers, stunned.

"What?" Asks Pronto, "But how could that be?"

"I...don't know."

"Could they have moved to a different location?" Asks Trixie.

"Why would they?" Asks Kit, "This place is perfect for them." She says, bringing her knees to her chin.

Just then, Kit hears a feminine squeak from the branch above her.

"What was that?" Asks Kit.

She quickly shimmies up the tree and perches on the branch like a frog, facing a clump of leaves growing at the end of the branch. She crawls to the end of the branch and begins digging through the leaves until she finds the source of the noise.

"Sizzle!" She cries out in joy as she gently picks up the female Tazerling.

"Ee ee ee!" Sizzle squeaks, tears forming in her eyes as she jumps onto Kit's chest.

Curious as to see what Kit has found, Sparky climbs up the tree and onto Kit's shoulder.

"Ee ee ee!" He squeaks in joy upon see Sizzle.

"What's up there, Kit?" Asks Eli, "What'd you find?"

"Hold on!" Calls Kit, "I'm coming down!"

Clutching Sizzle to her chest, Kit leaps from the branch and gracefully lands on her feat.

"What's that in your hands?" Asks Kord.

"Everyone," Kit announces, holding out her hands to reveal the Tazerling, "Meet Sizzle."

"Sizzle?" Asks Pronto, "Did you name all of the slugs in your family?"

"Well I sure to heck wasn't going to give them numbers." Answers Kit.

"She looks young." Eli states, noticing Sizzle is smaller in comparison to other slugs.

"Yeah," Confirms Kit, "She's Sparky's younger sister; She was born about a month before I met you guys."

"Aww, she's so cute!" Croons Trixie.

"Maybe she could tell us where the other Tazerlings are." Says Kord.

"I'll ask," Says Kit, "Sizzle? What happened to everyone?"

"Ee ee ee ee ee!" Sizzle answers.

"Well?" Asks Pronto, "What did she say?"

"She said a bunch of mean men took them." Translates Kit.

"Mean men?" Asks Eli.

"Hey, she's three months old, give her a break," Says Kit, "Let's try this again. What did the mean men look like?" Asks Kit.

"Ee ee ee ee!" Answers Sizzle.

"What'd she say now?" Asks Kord.

"They wore black." Says Kit.

"Well this is getting us nowhere." Says Trixie.

"Hey, I said she's-" Starts Kit before cutting herself off, "Oh no..."

"What's a matter?" Asks Eli.

"If I'm right, then everything!" Exclaims Kit, "Sizzle, did the men have mean slugs? Did their slugs have a dark color to them?" Kit asks frantically.

"Ee!" Answers Sizzle.

Kit looks to Sparky as he lets out an angry cry.

"What's a matter?" Asks Eli.

"Eli," Kit says, turning to face the group, "They had ghoul slugs."

"But that means...Blakk." Says Eli, anger audible in his voice.

"You said Sizzle was only three months old," Trixie says, trying to give Kit some hope, "Maybe she just THOUGHT she saw ghoul slugs."

"But it makes sense," Says Kit, "That amount of slugs being taken? Who wants to bet that Blakk sent out his cronies to capture more slugs to be made into ghouls?"

"Sizzle?" Eli asks the Tazerling, kneeling down so that he's at eye level with her, "When did these people come and take your family?"

"Ee ee ee." Answers Sizzle.

"Well?" Eli asks, straightening up.

"Three days ago." Translates Kit.

"Then we still have time," Says Eli, "Kit, we're going to get your family back."

"Well I was planning on rescuing them whether it was three days ago or thirteen. Blakk's made things personal with this little stunt, and I for one am NOT going to let my entire family get turned into savage monsters."

Just then, a leaf falls off of the tree and onto Kit's head.

"We need to hurry, this place needs slug energy in order to survive. If we don't get them back soon, the forest will die!" She says while taking the leaf off of her head and examining it.

"Don't worry Kit," Says Trixie, "There's no way we're going to let this place become a dead zone!"

"Thanks guys," Kit says while kneeling down at the entrance of the tree, "Now Sizzle, I want you to stay here, okay? We'll be back, and we'll have mom and the others with us, you can be sure of it."

Sizzle lets out a squeal of joy before hopping into the tree.

"Now, about Blakk..." Kit says while standing, punching her fist to her hand, "I have a plan."

* * *

An hour later, Kit walks up to the giant doors of Blakk Industries and presses the center button on a panel next to the doors.

"Who're you?" A man asks gruffly as his image appears on the screen.

"The name's Kit," She replies. "I'm here to see Dr. Blakk."

"Get lost, kid," The mans answers, "Dr. Blakk doesn't have time for you."

"This is urgent," Says Kit, "And if you won't let me in, I'll let myself in."

The screen goes dark and a few minutes later, the man walks through the giant double doors.

"Hurry up," He demands, "Dr. Blakk doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The man leads Kit into Blakk Industries and tells her to wait outside of Blakk's office while he tells Blakk of her arrival.

A minute later, he exists the office and tells Kit to go in.

Kit walks in and sees Blakk seated behind his large desk.

"This had better be good," He says, "I have better things to do than mess around with children."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time, but my names Kit. You probably don't know me, and to be honest, I don't care, I just came here to ask you a question."

"I see," Replies Blakk, "And what would that be?"

"Did you take a flock of Tazerlings out of Phantom Forest three days ago?"

"Why are you concerned?"

"I have my reasons."

"I see," Blakk says before chuckling, "Are these these Tazerlings you are referring to?"

The man who had escorted Kit in wheels a slug container filled with ghouled Tazerlings.

"These are Tazerlings?" Kit asks, shocked, as she kneels down and examines the snarling ghouls.

"I believe the correct term is Amperling." Corrects Blakk.

"I can't even recognize them anymore." Kit whispers to Sparky who is perched on her shoulder.

"Ee ee ee!" Sparky squeaks in rage.

"You see Kit," Blakk says as he rises from his desk and begins circling around Kit, "I know exactly who you are."

"Oh you do, do you?" Asks Kit.

"Yes, you are the youngest member of the Shane Gang, am I right?"

"Since you know who I am, are you going to lock me up?" Asks Kit, standing up.

"No, I'm going to offer you a job."

"A job?" Kit asks, confused, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I need people like you, Kit," Says Dr. Blakk, "Someone who's smart and resourceful. Those are the qualities I look for when picking employees."

"And what about these slugs?" Asks Kit.

"You can have them. I can even have the same improvements done to the rest of your slugs." Blakk says, looking at Sparky.

"Ee ee ee!" Snarls the Tazerling.

"So what will your answer be, Kit? Will you join me?"

"Well..." Starts Kit, "Not on your life."

"But why?" Asks Blakk.

"After what you did to my family? No way, uh uh, not happening."

"Your family?" Asks Blakk, "Are you referring to these ghouls?"

"Yeah, and now that I have them," Kit says, drawing her blaster, "I think I'll be leaving."

She fires Rammer from her blaster, who, upon reaching velocity crashes through the window behind Blakk's desk.

Kit grabs the slug container and dashes to the broken window and jumps through.

While she falls through the air, Kit fires her Arachnet, Webs, who uses Webwall, creating a sticky net below Kit that she lands on before bouncing off.

"Well," Kit starts while standing up, "That was a easier than I thought it would be."

Just then, Blakk jumps out of the window and lands a few feet away from Kit.

"Going somewhere?" Blakk asks as he aims his blaster at Kit.

"Why did I have to go and open my big mouth?" Kit asks Sparky.

"Ee ee ee." Sparky squeaks, shrugging his shoulders.

Kit grabs the slug container and begins to slowly back up while keeping her blaster trained on Blakk.

"Don't you understand?" She asks, "Without the Tazerlings and their slug energy, Phantom Forest is dieing!"

"You're staring to sound all too much like Shane," Says Blakk, "Now hand over the ghouls, and I might let you live."

"No way!" Shouts Kit, "They're my family, and there's no way I'm leaving them behind!"

"You're a fool to consider these ghouls your family." Says Blakk.

"Listen," Starts Kit, "You may know my name, but knowing a person's name and knowing the actual person are two different things! These slugs are more than just slugs to me, but there's no way someone like you could possibly understand that."

Just then, Eli, Trixie, Kord, and Pronto run out from behind a clump of bushes and joins Kit in the standoff.

"Bout time," Says Kit, "I thought you guys were never going to show up."

"We just thought you were doing a pretty good job on your own and we didn't want to interrupt." Says Eli.

"Gee, how thoughtful of you," Kit says sarcastically, "Let's just get out of here."

"Oh, but you're not leaving," Blakk says as six of his employees come up behind him, "None of you are."

"That's what you think," Kit says while setting down the slug container and turning her head towards Sparky, "Let's get'em."

All at once, Blakk and his employees fire Boomer slugs, which are ghouled Grenukers.

"Show'em what you got, Sparky!"

"Ee ee ee!" Sparky squeaks in determination while Kit loads him into her blaster.

When Sparky reaches velocity, he uses Slugshield, creating an electrical defense screen that shocks the incoming ghouls.

"Wow..." Kit says in amazement, "That's a new one."

"Ee ee ee!" Sparky squeaks while hopping back onto Kit's shoulder.

"Admire later, run now!" Pronto shouts while grabbing the slug container.

While their opponents are distracted, the Shane Gang runs into the bushes and hops onto their concealed Mechas, driving away.

* * *

An hour later, the gang renters Phantom Forest.

"We did it!" Kit cheers as they approach the tree with the hollow at its base, "We got them back!"

"No Kit," Eli says as they dismount their Mechas, "You did it."

"Well I probably wouldn't have even gone into Blakk Industries if I didn't have you guys backing me up."

"Still, that took guts to walk into Blakk's office and steal ghouls from right under his nose." States Trixie.

"Of course, this heist would not have been possible without Pronto!" States the Molenoid.

"Of course it couldn't have," Kord says sarcastically, "Good job, squirt." He says while patting Kit's back.

"Thanks Kord," Replies Kit, "Now let's get everyone cured; I can't stand looking at them while they're like this anymore." Kit says as she unloads the slug container from Pronto's Mecha.

Just then, Sizzle hops out of the tree and onto Kit's shoulder.

"Hey there, Sizzle!" Greets Kit, "We got'em back, just like I said." She says while gesturing to the ghoul slugs.

"Ee ee ee!" Sizzle squeaks in horror.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok," Soothes Kit, "Eli's gonna cure them, just you wait."

Kit turns to Eli just as he loads Doc into his blaster.

"You ready?" Asks Kit.

"Let'em out." Says Eli.

Kit releases all of the Amperlings from the slug container, but instead of scattering, they do something very odd.

"What it the world are they doing?" Kit asks as the Amperlings start to crowd around her.

"They must still recognize you," Says Trixie, "Otherwise they would of run off."

"But earlier they were all, snap snap snarl snarl!" Says Kit.

"I guess that's just the ghoul way of saying hi." States Kord.

"Whatever, let's just cure them," Says Kit, "They're kinda starting to creep me out."

"Alright, stand still." Eli says before firing Doc.

When he reaches velocity, Doc latches onto the ground next to Kit and the Amperlings. He begins to emit green pulses of energy that flows into the ghoul slugs, and in a green flash of light, the Amperlings are cured.

When Kit looks down, she is surrounded by overjoyed Tazerlings.

"Halleluiah." Kit mutters gratefully while kneeling down.

"Well, isn't that just the cutest thing." Trixie says as some of the Tazerlings start to climb on Kit.

"Hi mom." Kit greets when the Tazerling hops on her shoulder.

"Ee ee ee!" Squeaks the Tazerling.

"Hey Kit, look!" Exclaims Eli.

Kit looks around to see the forest starting to regain its green color now that the slugs have been returned.

"Well, that's good," Says Kit, "Everything's turning back to normal."

"Ee ee ee ee?" Asks Kit's mother.

"Yes mom, I've been keeping out of trouble...well...mostly..."

"Ee ee?"

"It's kinda hard to keep out of trouble when you hang out with these yahoos." Kit says, gesturing towards Eli and the others.

"Yahoos? look who's talking!" Says Eli.

"Very funny." Says Trixie, folding her arms.

"I for one am no yahoo." Says Pronto.

"I'll show you a yahoo!" Kord says, wrapping Kit in a head lock, while her mom quickly hops off of her shoulder.

"Hey, let me go!" Kit giggles.

Kord lets go of Kit and she bends down to pick up her mom.

"So aside from being turned into ghouls and back, what all's happened while I was gone?"

* * *

The Shane Gang spends the rest of the day in Phantom Forest with Kit catching up on what her Tazerling family has been up to, and it isn't until evening that they decide to leave.

"We should probably be getting back." States Eli.

"Okay..." Kit says, somewhat disappointingly.

"But we can come and visit again soon." He continues.

"Sweet!" Exclaims Kit, "You hear that mom? I'll be back soon."

"Ee ee ee!" She squeaks in reply.

The group tells the Tazerling flock goodbye before leaving the forest on their Mechas.

"Well, this was an overall good day." Trixie states while they ride down the road.

"If you don't count Blakk turning my entire family into ghouls, then yes, it was a good day." Says Kit.

"I was talking about after we cured them."

"Oh well that case, I agree with you," Says Kit, "But I for one am ready to go home. A person can only take so much excitement."

"Definitely," Agrees Eli, "Bed sounds pretty good right about now."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one." Says Kord.

"Yes, me too." Says Pronto.

And with that, the Shane Gang continues on their way home.

* * *

**Another day another chapter. I have no idea when the next one is going to be up considering I'm still working out the details in my head, but I WILL have it up eventually. Well until next time,  
**

**Mordmil, out.**


	8. The Shadow Clan

**(Takes place three weeks after the last chapter.)**

It was just after twelve o'clock in the afternoon when Kit plops down on the couch with a book in her hands.

"The Mysteries of the Shadow Clan," Kit says, reading the title, "Sounds interesting enough. What do you think, Sparky?" She asks the Tazerling who's perched on her shoulder.

"Ee ee ee." He squeaks in reply.

"Okay, let's get reading," Kit says before opening the book, "Not much is known about the Shadow Clan. They are said to be the first beings to-"

Just then, Eli comes up from behind, reaches over the couch, and traps Kit in a headlock.

"Noogie!" He announces while playfully messing up Kit's hair with his fist, "Haha!"

"Hey!" Kit exclaims in protest, dropping her book, "Come on Eli, cut it out!" She says in between giggles.

"Alright, alright, there you go," Eli says, chuckling as he releases Kit, "Hey, what'cha reading here?" He asks as we walks over and picks up Kit's fallen book.

"I picked it up off of the bookshelf," Answers Kit, "You know, my mom used to tell me stories about the Shadow Clan."

"Oh really?" Eli asks, taking a seat next to Kit, "Like what?"

"Well, she told me how they can understand slugs, and how they were the very first creatures to inhabit SlugTerra."

"Cool," Says Eli, "You know, we've run into the Shadow Clan a couple times before."

"Really?" Asks Kit, "What were they like?"

"Well to be honest, they don't much like people crossing into their territory."

"Oh yeah, she mentioned that they can be antisocial," States Kit, "Hey, where does the Shadow Clan's territory start?"

"I'll show you." Eli says as he and Kit stand up.

Eli leads Kit over to a map of SlugTerra pinned to the wall.

"Let's see, the nearest entrance to Shadow Clan territory is riiight here." Eli says as he rest his finger on a spot on the map, not too far from the Shane Hideout.

"Cool." States Kit.

"Uh, I do believe we have company." Pronto states from behind.

"Huh?" Asks Kit.

She and Eli turn around to see Pronto standing on his tip toes, looking out the window.

"Well who is it?" Eli asks as he and Kit join Pronto at the window.

"Oh great..." Kit says when she sees who the visitor is, "Rachel..."

"I know you're in there, Kit!" She shouts, "Come out and face me!"

"You going?" Asks Eli.

"Sure, I could a little excitement," Kit states as she grabs her blaster and twirls it in her hand, "What do you say, Sparky?" Kit asks as she holsters her blaster again.

"Ee ee ee!" Sparky squeaks in excitement.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Kit says while leaving the room.

* * *

A minute later, Kit tears out of the workshop on her Mecha, quickly followed by Eli, Trixie, Kord, and Pronto.

"So you think you're actually gonna beat me, do you?" Kit asks tauntingly as she and Rachel ride side-by-side.

"You watch, I'll beat you!" Shouts Rachel.

The two slingers widen the space between them before Rachel fires an Armashelt.

When the slug reaches velocity, it uses Cannonbolt, tucking its arms in to form a large cannonball, but Kit ducks her head in time so it misses her.

In response to this, Kit fires Splasher, who uses Sprinkle, sprouting a small amount of water that makes Rachel wet.

"You little brat!" Shouts Rachel, "Look what you did!"

"What can I say? You needed to cool off!" Kit shouts with a chuckle.

Rachel then fires a Frostcrawler a little ahead of Kit and when it reaches velocity, uses Glaciator, blowing an icy wind that creates a wall of ice right in Kit's path.

"Wow!" Kit shouts in surprise.

She quickly loads and fires Torch, who uses Heatsave, creating a blast of fire that melts the ice.

"You're gonna have to do a whole lot better than that if you're going to get the upper hand on me, Rachel!" Shouts Kit.

Kit then fire her Bubbaleone, Bubbles, who uses Foambaloo, creating a burst of foam on the ground near Rachel's Mecha's feat, causing it to slip slightly.

"Wow!" Rachel shouts in surprise as she nearly falls off, causing Kit to snicker.

"I'm gonna wipe the smile right off of your face!" Threatens Rachel.

"You know what? I'm beginning to notice that you're all talk and no action!" Shouts Kit.

Just then, Eli lets out a shout of warning.

"Kit! Rachel! Stop!"

"What?" Kit asks as she looks back. She then looks ahead to see just what Eli was trying to warn the dueling slingers about. They were headed right for a cliff.

"Break, Rachel, break!" Kit shouts.

The two slingers put on their breaks, and they begin to skid towards the edge of the cliff. At first, it seems like they are going to stop in time, but then, they tumble right off the edge of the cliff.

"AHHHH!" The two scream in unison.

Thinking quickly, Kit fires Webs, who uses Webwall, creating a sticky net that catches the slingers a few feet before they hit the ground.

"Phew," Kit sighs in relief, "That was a close one. Thanks webs," She says as she picks up the Arachnet, "You saved us."

"Ee ee ee!" Webs squeaks happily before Kit places him back inside a slug tube that is attached to her belt.

Just as Kit and Rachel get their Mechas out of the net, Eli and the others peer over the edge of the cliff.

"Kit! Rachel!" Eli shouts in worry.

"It's ok! We're fine!" Kit calls back.

"Don't worry, we'll come and get you!" Shouts Trixie.

"That's okay, we'll meet you back at the hideout!" Shouts Kit.

"Are you sure about that, bro?" Asks Kord.

"Yeah, don't worry!" Shouts Kit, "We'll see you later!"

"Alright, be careful!" Shouts Eli.

"Don't worry, we will!" Kit shouts back before her friends above disappear over the edge of the cliff.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Rachel asks as she and Kit ride down a dirt road.

"Yes, I know where I'm going." Kit answers, exasperatedly.

"Oh really? Well you coulda fooled me."

"It's been what, five minutes since we've left? How does someone get lost that soon?" Asks Kit, "And besides, I looked at a map this morning. I KNOW where I'm going."

"Whatever," Rachel says before stealing a glance at Sparky, who's perched on Kit's shoulder, "You do realize you're gonna have to go and round up your slugs after this, don't you?"

"Round up my slugs?" Asks Kit, "No I won't."

"And why not?" Asks Rachel.

"Because they'll probably just hitch a ride with Eli and the others," Answers Kit, "Or they'll hop back to the hideout on their own. Whichever way they go, I'm confident my slugs'll arrive home before I do. They always return to me."

"Well mine don't," States Rachel, "I have to go catch them."

"Maybe you just need to develop a stronger bond with your slugs," Says Kit, "You know, like me and Sparky."

"What's so special about that Tazerling, anyway?" Asks Rachel, "It's not like it's rare or anything, I mean, you can find Tazerlings practically everywhere."

"It's not rarity I look for in a slug, Rachel," Answers Kit, "It's heart I look for, and the way I see it, Sparky and all of my other slugs have plenty of it."

"Ee ee ee!" Sparky squeaks in agreement, as do Kit's other slugs from their slug tubes.

"Whatever." Says Rachel

A couple of minutes after their conversation ends, Rachel and Kit approach an entrance to a cave.

"Nice going, genius," Snorts Rachel, "You led us right to Shadow Clan territory." She says as they stop outside the cave.

"That was the plan." States Kit.

"Are you insane?!" Asks Rachel, "I am NOT going in there!"

"Listen, taking this path would be an hour long ride to Bulls Eye Cavern, and then another hour ride back to the hideout. If we take any other way, it'll be dark before we get back!" Exclaims Kit, "Besides, we're only skirting around the edge of their territory. Chances are they won't even know we're there."

"And if they do?" Asks Rachel.

"Then I have a plan." Assures Kit.

"You better be right about this." Warns Rachel.

"Yeah," Kit whispers to Sparky, "I hope I am, too."

* * *

Twenty minutes into the cave, Rachel speaks out.

"So what's the story with you and Shane?" She asks.

"What about us?" Asks Kit.

"You know what I mean."

"Uh, no, I don't."

"Are you two dating?"

"Eww, me and Eli?" Kit asks in disgust, "Gross! Eli's like an older brother to me!"

"Alright, just wondering." Rachel says while shrugging her shoulders.

Just then, Kit glimpses something out of the corner of her eye.

"What was that?" She asks, putting the breaks on her Mecha.

"What was what?" Rachel asks, stopping beside Kit.

"I thought I saw-"

Just then, in a puff of smoke, three members of the Shadow Clan materialize in front of Kit and Rachel, one of which who's head has a crown shape. More members of the Shadow Clan appear, and the two slingers are quickly surrounded.

"So what was that plan of yours exactly?" Asks Rachel.

"Uh...talk to them?" Answers Kit.

"Are. You. INSANE?" Asks Rachel, "They don't understand our language, and we sure as heck don't understand theirs!"

"Yeah, but they understand slugs." States Kit.

"SO?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Kit assures, "Just don't do anything that might make them see us as a threat."

After saying this, Kit flips over the head of her Mecha and lands in a crouched frog position a few feet in front of who Kit assumes is the the Shadow Clan's leader.

"You can understand what they say, right Sparky?"

"Ee!" Sparky chirps while nodding his head.

"Good, then this should work out perfectly."

Keeping her eyes trained on the ground, Kit speaks to the Shadow Clan.

"_We sincerely apologize for trespassing into your territory._" Kit says in slug.

The Shadow Clan leader looks down at Kit, somewhat startled.

"Alright," Kit whispers to Sparky, "Tell him in order to speak to me, he's gonna have to speak to you first."

Sparky nods his head and hops from Kit's shoulder to the ground in between Kit and the Shadow Clan leader. He lets out a chorus of chirps, and after he finishes, the Shadow Clan leader nods in understanding. The Shadow Clan leader then emits a short, low growl that Sparky quickly translates.

"_Rise._" He says

Kit shakily rises to her feat while being careful not to look the Shadow Clan leader in the eye.

"_Look me in the eye, human._" Sparky translates again after the Shadow Clan leader emits a series of growls.

Kit obliges to the order and looks the Shadow Clan leader directly in the eyes.

"_What is your name?_" He asks.

"_Kit. My name's Kit._" She answers.

"_How is it you can speak the language of slugs?_" He asks.

"_I had been raised my Tazerlings since I was three._" Answers Kit.

"_I see,_" Sparky translates, "_And why is it you have crossed into our territ__ory?_"

"_I'm sorry,_" Says Kit, "_But my friend and I accidentally fell off of a cl__iff not to far from here and cutting through your land was the fastest way to the nearest main road. We didn't mean to cause any trouble._"

After conversing with the other Shadow Clan members, the leader growls a message that Sparky translates.

"_We will escort you to Bulls Eye Cavern._"

"_Thank you,_" Kit says before picking up Sparky and remounting her Mecha, "_And we apologize again for trespassing._"

The two slingers, accompanied by the Shadow Clan, continue on their way to Bulls Eye Cavern. A few minutes later, Kit hears Sparky giggling from her shoulder.

"And what are you giggling about?" Asks Kit.

"_The Shadow Clan,_" Sparky Answers, "_When they were discussing amongst each other, some called you slug_ talker."

At this, Kit giggles."Ok, that's kinda funny." She agrees.

"Just what kind of freak ARE you?" Asks Rachel.

"The kind of freak that just saved both our butts from the Shadow Clan." Answers Kit.

"But seriously," Continues Rachel, "How did you do that?"

"My mom use to tell me about the Shadow Clan when I was little girl," Answers Kit, "She told me how they can understand slugs."

"And just how can YOU understand slugs?" Asks Rachel.

"Well, my mom's a slug."

"Pff, yeah right."

"No, I'm serious!" Says Kit, "I was raised by a flock of Tazerlings since I was three years old. They found me wandering around in the forest, so they adopted me. One of the female Tazerlings I call mom because...well, she practically is my mom."

"You really are a freak." States Rachel.

"Think what you want, but I just saved BOTH our lives." States Kit.

They travel the rest of the way in silence, and in thirty minutes, they arrive at Bulls Eye Caver.

Before Kit and Rachel leave, Kit stops her Mecha and turns around in her seat.

"_Thank you,_" She says, "_I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see each other._"

With a nod, the Shadow Clan leader and his followers disappear in a puff of smoke.

"You know," Kit begins as they enter Bulls Eye Cavern, "We never got to finish our duel."

"We'll just say you won," Says Rachel, "But this is just because you kept us from getting killed by the Shadow Clan."

"Fair enough." Agrees Kit.

"But don't let this go to your head, because the next time we duel, I'll be the winner."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Says Kit.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Rachel says, heading towards a road.

"But the way home is this way." Kit says, gesturing in the opposite direction.

"For you maybe, but for me, the shortest way home is this way."

"Alright, so I guess this is where we go our separate ways." States Kit.

"Guess so," Rachel says, wheeling her Mecha around so it's facing the road again, "Well, see ya, loser."

"Later, snob." Kit says before Rachel rides down the road and out of sight.

"Guess it's just you and me, Sparky." States Kit.

"Ee ee ee." Chirps Sparky.

"Come on, we better be getting home," Kit says while wheeling her Mecha around so it's facing the opposite way Rachel went, "Eli and the others will be worrying."

* * *

A little more than an hour later, Kit walks into the Shane Hideout.

"I'm home!" She announces.

"Kit!" Eli exclaims in relief as he stands up from the couch.

"See bro?" Asks Kord as he comes up beside Eli, "I told you she was gonna be fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Says Eli.

"Of course, Pronto never had any doubt!" Says Pronto.

"So what took you so long?" Asks Trixie.

"The Shadow Clan."

"WHAT?!" Eli, Trixie, Kord and Pronto ask in unison.

Just then, all of the slugs that Kit had fired earlier come hopping up to her, and she reaches down her hand for them to hop on.

"I knew you guys would come back." States Kit.

"They hitched a ride with Eli," Says Trixie, "So what's this about the Shadow Clan?"

"Hold your pants on, I'll tell you!" Kit says as she walks over to the couch and sits down, "Trust me, this is an encounter I won't soon forget!"

* * *

**Ok, so my computer did this weird thing where it failed to enter when I told it to enter ,starting at about when Kit and Rachel first encounter the Shadow Clan, and ending right before Kit arrives back home. I managed to fix it, but If I missed something or if a sentence doesn't make sense, (because a word here and there also got taken out), please tell me. Until next time, **

**Mordmil, out.**


	9. Picture Perfect

**(Takes place two weeks after the last chapter.)**

It is a nice, calm afternoon, and Kit is spending it napping in the tree growing out of the Shane Hideout. She is laying on the a branch with her arms crossed behind her head, with them also being propped up against the tree's trunk, while Sparky snoozes on her stomach.

Passing under the tree branch, Eli notices the sleeping duo. After watching them for a couple minutes, Eli motions for Trixie, who's playing video games with Kord, to come over.

Trixie sets her game controller down and joins Eli under the branch.

"What is it Eli?" Trixie asks as she approaches.

"Shh," Eli says, putting his finger to his lips before pointing to Kit and Sparky, "Can I see your camera?" He asks in a whispered tone.

"Okay," Trixie whispers as she unhooks her camera from her belt and hands it to Eli, "What for?"

Eli takes the camera and opens the flip screen while also backing up a few steps to get a better view of Kit. After getting the camera in focus, Eli presses down on the shutter button, which makes a slight 'click' and a brief flash of white light. This turns out to be just enough to startle Kit and Sparky awake.

"Wuh?" Asks a startled Kit, jerking up from her slumber.

"Ee?" Squeaks an also startled Sparky as he falls off Kit's stomach and onto her lap.

"What was that?" Kit asks with a yawn.

"Don't worry, I was just taking a picture." Answers Eli.

"A picture?" Asks Kit. She quickly places Sparky on her shoulder and jumps off the branch, landing next to Eli, "What for?"

"You know, to preserve the moment." Answers Eli.

"Huh?" Asks a confused Kit, "What's that mean?"

"You don't know what that means?" Kord asks as he approaches.

"Call me ignorant." Says Kit.

"It seems that it is up to Pronto to educate our young friend!" The Molenoid exclaims as he abruptly joins the trio, "Preserving the moment means...uh...on second thought, I think I will let Eli explain to you what it means."

"Preserving the moment," Says Eli, "Like when you take a picture or video. You're preserving the moment you captured so you can look at it years from now and remember what you did."

"So when Trixie posts videos on the Slug-net she's preserving the moment, too?" Asks Kit.

"Not exactly," Answers Trixie, "The videos I post help get the word out about all the stuff that happens around SlugTerra. The picture Eli just took of you is more or less a picture to put in a photo album so you can look back on it when you're an adult and remember all the crazy stuff you used to do as a kid."

"Photo album?" Asks Kit.

"It's like a book with a bunch of pictures of family and friends." States Kord.

"But how do you get something off of the camera and put it into a book?" Asks Kit.

"You have to take it to a photo store," Answers Eli, "There the people hook the camera up to a machine that takes the picture off of the camera and makes it into a hard copy."

"Okay, now I get it." Says Kit.

"How is it that you do not know this common knowledge?" Asks Proto.

"I grew up in a forest, remember?" Asks Kit, "Common things like making a picture...I've just never heard of before."

"That's right," Says Trixie, "Sometimes I completely forget that you were raised by slugs."

"I'm not surprised," States Kit, "I walk and talk just like a normal person, and heck, even the scratchy tone in my voice is starting to fade, which, as you know, got that way from talking in Slug for so long," Kit says while rubbing her throat, "But truth be told, I'm sometimes clueless when it comes to technology." She says while tapping the side of her head.

"Ee ee ee!" Squeaks Sparky.

"Yeah," States Kit, "I guess you're right about that."

"What'd he say?" Asks Eli.

"He said, 'Yeah, but you're nature savvy!'." Answers Kit.

"Well he's got that right."

"Yeah," Agrees Trixie, "I doubt _anyone_ could leap from tree to tree like you do."

"Except, maybe Pronto." Says the Molenoid.

"Just one of the many advantages from being raised my slugs," States Kit, "They taught me loads of stuff! Except, climbing trees I kinda had to learn on my own, since, you know, people and slugs kinda have different ways of climbing. He he..." She says with a snicker.

At this, Eli chuckles.

"Don't ever change, Kit." He says, ruffling her hair up.

"Hey!" Kit says with a giggle as she flattens her hair back down, "What's that mean, Eli?"

"It means..." Eli says before trailing off, rubbing his chin, "It means to stay the way you are. You have a good hear, Kit. Never forget that."

Kit pinches her eyes shut as she smiles from ear to ear.

"Now come on," Eli says as he takes a step towards the door, "Let's get going."

"Where we headed to?" Asks Kit.

"We're going to get this picture developed," Eli answers as he waves the camera in the air, "You coming or what?" He asks as he continues his way towards the door.

"Sweet!" Exclaims Kit, "Coming!" She says as she chases after Eli.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Kord says as he and Trixie run after the duo.

"And don't forget about me!" Pronto exclaims as he runs after the group.

Kit giggles as she looks behind after catching up to Eli,

"Let's get going, guys!"

* * *

** So sorry it's been so long! You guys probably thought I had died or something. I meant to update sooner, but I've been banging my head up against the wall for the past four months-  
**

**Kit: Banging your head up against the wall? More like wasting time watching Naruto and Legend of the Seeker!**

**Me: Hey, I'm allowed to have a little leisure time every once in awhile! And besides, I had writer's block! I probably would of had this chapter up a few days ago if the stupid internet was working!**

**Kit: Excuses, excuses.**

**Kate: Well look who decided to update one of her fanfictions. Now when you going to update Starting Anew, you have people waiting!**

**Me: Have patience, would ya?! One story at a time, here!**

**Kate: But you finally had me and Ben go out on a date, and then you just left everyone hanging! and what about that awesome final chapter you wrote about in your last author's note, hmm? When's that going to happen?**

**Me: After I get the next chapter updated!**

**Kate: And when's that going to be?**

**Me: HAVE PATIENCE!**

**Kit: Be prepared, it might take awhile.**

**Kate: Trust me, I'm used to it.**

**Me: OC's will be the end of me, I swear. Well, I'm _planning _on working on Starting Anew to answer your question. **

**Kate: Good. If you don't update soon, I might just have to hold you hostage until you do.**

**Kit: Eli would not approve, but I like the way you think, Kate.**

**Me: Well since you two are fine and dandy all of a sudden I guess I'll continue with my author's note.**

**Like I said, I'm planning on working on Starting Anew, so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter for Kit and the Shane Gang, up. Until next time,**

**Mordmil, out.**


End file.
